Birthday Surprise
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Usagi gets a surprise on her birthday. It's not the usual kind of surprise, though. Rated T just in case.


Birthday Surprise

_Summary: Usagi gets a surprise on her birthday. It's not the usual kind of surprise, though._

_A/N: Today's Usagi and Chibi-Usa's birthday so I had to write something!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Ring, ring, ring…!_

Today was the only day Usagi would enjoy the sound of her alarm clock. It signaled the start of celebration. What was there to celebrate? The last day of June. What made today so special? Usagi, of course. Today was her birthday. Now, she was one year older and a little wiser…that's what she thought, anyway. In the inside, though, she would always be the slightly clumsy Tsukino Usagi.

The blonde got up and stretched. She did the morning routine with a smile. When she got to the kitchen, she saw everyone gathered at the table. Her parents wished her a happy birthday, while Shingo had his arms crossed and huffed. With a teasing grin, Usagi asked him for a peck on the cheek. He hesitated, but he did it…eventually. Usagi looked at the breakfast prepared for her. Pancakes with lots of syrup and whipped cream at the top. Life couldn't get any better than this.

Soon, she left the house and walked to down the street. She was surprised when someone lifted her into the air. It was her Mamo-chan. He set her down and planted a kiss on her lips. They both didn't notice the pink cloud above them. Soon, a familiar girl fell on Mamoru. She was taller than before. The girl had definitely grown. The girl, of course, was Chibi-Usa. She embraced Usagi with a smile. "Today's the day you and Rei hook up!" she exclaimed. Usagi looked at the girl with confusion, asking her to repeat her statement. Chibi-Usa laughed nervously. "I said today's the day you and I won't fight for a change." Usagi laughed, believing her lie. Hand in hand, the two skipped off, leaving a forgotten Mamoru on the ground.

Eventually, he caught up to the two. They were acting as mother and daughter. They were actually getting along! This was kind of creepy. The three spent the day together. Mamoru was like the third wheel and ended up carrying all the things the girls bought. It wasn't that surprising to him. Everyone ended up doing that to him. That didn't matter to him, though. Seeing his Usako and their future child happy was all that mattered to him. After all, today was their day. However, what he wanted was to be alone with Usagi. Then he would _really_ appreciate her.

Just then, Usagi received a call on her cell phone. It was Minako. She sounded frantic. She told her to go to the jinja. There must have been some kind of emergency. She hung up without wishing Usagi a happy birthday. The blonde was little down for a second but got over it just as quickly. She had Chibi-Usa and Mamoru to say it as many times as she wanted. That was when Minako called again to say the forgotten words.

"Well, next stop: the Hikawa Jinja!"

* * *

Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Mamoru walked up the steps of the Hikawa Jinja. More literally, Usagi and Chibi-Usa ran up the steps, leaving Mamoru behind again. When the two got to the top, they heard nothing. The place looked deserted. Usagi called Rei's name first, causing Chibi-Usa to giggle. The blonde ignored her and went to Rei's room. She opened the door.

"Surprise!"

Inside the room was…everyone! The Inners and Outers were gathered for this special day. Usagi hugged Makoto, as she was the closest person she could hug. She thanked everyone. That's when Chibi-Usa poked her head inside. She greeted the shocked the faces with a smile. They greeted her back as she entered the room. Suddenly, Hotaru's lips were placed on hers. She blinked in confusion. She never knew her friend felt this way about her. When Hotaru pulled away, she blushed. "You left before I got the chance to tell you so…" Chibi-Usa silenced Hotaru with a kiss of her own. "Only if that we could get Rei and Usagi to do that," Haruka whispered to Michiru and Setsuna. While Michiru agreed, Setsuna sighed, "Don't do anything. Just let everything fall into place."

Usagi watched Makoto leave the room. She was probably going to get the cake. She sat next to Rei with a sigh. The girl looked miserable. She had been so quiet. She asked if there was something wrong. Rei nodded. That was when Mamoru answered the room. She suddenly grew angry. "Mamoru, I challenge you to a duel!" Mamoru blinked. What had he done? So far, he's been the good guy. Ami raised her hand. She had an idea in mind. "Can the duel like the ones from Revolutionary Girl Utena?"

"Ami watches that?" Haruka asked Michiru. "Apparently."

"Hey, Ami-chan, did you see the movie?" Minako asked. Ami nodded. Then, the two began discussing it. Setsuna just knew that by the end of the day, Minako would have a blue-haired Mini-Me. Ignoring them, Rei smirked. That was a very good idea. That way, she could slice those stupid roses and step on those freakin' petals. Yup, Rei had this all figured out.

Usagi gasped. Rei was going to duel Mamoru? No! This wasn't supposed to happen! This was her birthday. The attention had to be focused on her! Rei and Mamoru went outside with everyone following them. However, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa stayed inside. They had… a little catching up to do. Makoto sighed when she saw most of the group outside. She had just gotten the cake, too. She went back to the kitchen.

Mamoru asked what he would get if he won. Rei told him he would keep Usagi and she would walk out of their lives forever. If she won, Usagi would be hers and Mamoru would be the one who had to leave. Usagi tried to make Rei reconsider, but her friend was determined. She caught a sword that came out of nowhere. Mamoru was confused. "Don't you get it!? Anything goes in fan fiction!" Then, a sword almost hit Mamoru in the head. He ducked and picked it up. He mumbled something as he materialized a rose. Rei growled. That rose…it had to be destroyed!

"Good luck, Mamo-chan!" Mamoru looked up. It wasn't Usagi that said that. It was…Michiru! She waved at him and blew a kiss. He caught it and gave her his most charming smile. Usagi's jaw dropped. How could he do this to her? He was flirting with someone who wasn't her. She thought he loved her. She was supposed to be his one and only! It was because of that mistake that Rei decided to strike. In a swift move, she sliced his head instead of the rose. "Oops!" she said innocently. "Did I do that?"

Haruka kissed Michiru on different places on her face. The aqua-haired girl was a genius! Acting as a distraction for Mamoru was just so brilliant! Makoto came back from the kitchen. She snapped her fingers. Why was she the only person who missed everything? Usagi embraced Rei and kissed her. Clapping filled the air. When they pulled away, Rei picked her up bridal style. She was about to give Usagi her _present_. After they kicked Hotaru and Chibi-Usa out, Rei gave Usagi her present…which happened to be a plush toy! It was a very soft rabbit. This had definitely been a surprise for Usagi.

Also, they never noticed that Chibi-Usa didn't disappear…

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

Neo-Queen Serenity and Rei sighed at the sight their younger selves in the Gates of Time. This brought back a lot of memories. Too bad Chibi-Usa had to miss out on her chance to see how she and Rei got together. "You know, Rei, I don't think the duel was supposed to go that way," Serenity giggled. Rei smirked as she pulled her close. "My actions brought us together, didn't it?" she asked. Serenity gave her a peck on the lips as her answer.

"C'mon, we have to go. Everyone's waiting to throw the party," she sighed. Rei didn't let her move. "But when we get home, let's stop at your room first."

_As I said at the beginning, today's Usagi and Chibi-Usa's birthday! I wanted to see if I could write this without too much dialogue. Tell me what you thought of this. Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
